の種類 MBTI Types
The Myers-Briggs Type Indicator (MBTI) is a personality type guide which helps people gain insights about how they work and learn. It is a framework for relationship-building, developing positivism, and achieving excellence. These functions are sensation, intuition, feeling, and thinking. All of us rely on one function more than others. The base of MBTI lies in identifying our preferences which are driven through our interests, values, needs, and motivation. In the MBTI theory, you combine your preferences to arrive at your personality type. You may be an extrovert who likes dealing with people or you might be someone who likes dealing with abstract ideas or information and in that case you would be an introvert. Similarly, you can like dealing with facts and information with a preference for sensing or you may want to explore the unknown which makes you an intuitive person. The third preference relates to how you make decisions. You either decide objectively or based on gut feelings. Lastly, your lifestyle might be planned and organised or flexible and haphazard. When you put these preference or types together, it turns into your MBTI personality code which is the output of the MBTI test. The Eight Letters First Letter: I vs E (Introverted vs Extroverted) How we gain our energy The main difference between extroverts and introverts is that introverts gain their energy by being alone and extroverts gain their energy by being with others. One is not better than the other, and extroverts are not always loud and introverts are not always quiet. Introverts often enjoy social gatherings, but will get drained faster while involved in these settings. Extroverts also tend to want to be around people more but they still feel they need time alone sometimes. Introvert Extrovert Second Letter: S vs N (Sensing vs Intuitive) How we take in information The main difference between sensing and intuition is that sensors take in information via their five senses and through facts, and intuitives take in information via patterns, impressions and possibilities. Sensing Intuition Third Letter: T vs F (Thinking vs Feeling) How we make decisions The main difference between thinking and feeling is that thinkers make decisions based on facts, and feelers make decisions based on values. In other words, thinkers use their heads more than their hearts and feelers use their hearts more than their heads. But there is a stereotype that needs to be discontinued- Thinkers aren't sensitive to others and feelers never think logically, and women are feelers and men are thinkers. These comparisons below are generalized, everyone will have traits of both in different situations. It really depends what you are more inclined to while making decisions. Thinking Feeling Fourth Letter: J vs P (Judging vs Perceiving) Our lifestyle preference The main difference between perceivers and judgers is that judgers prefer their world to be structured and planned, while perceivers prefer their world to be open ended and find that having plans is stifling. Judgers feel a sense of control in planning early and perceivers find a sense of control in leaving their options open. Judging Perceiving The Cognitive Functions Each personality type has a dominant function (our strongest and most natural function), and an auxiliary function (our second strongest function that supports our dominant function). The 3rd (tertiary) and 4th (inferior) functions are developed later in life, and represent areas where we are challenged. The 8 Cognitive functions are very important to understand when learning about the 16 different personality types. Although it seems that the only difference between two different personality types can be just one letter, this one letter can completely change the order of a person's dominant functions and how they are presented in their personality. Se: Extraverted Sensing Extraverted Sensing is the strong awareness of the physical world. We enjoy the thrill of actions and impulses in the present moment. We act on our experiences immediately. We experience the sights, sounds and smells of the world around us to our fullest extent. Si: Introverted Sensing Introverted Sensing is the storing of data and then the comparison of that data with other experiences. For example, when we see a movie that reminds us of another similar movie. Or when we see a person that reminds us of someone else. We also use past experiences to learn how to handle similar current situations. There is great attention to detail with Introverted Sensing. Ne: Extraverted iNtuiting Extraverted Intuiting involves seeing all possibilites of a subject and believing that each one has a possibility of being true. We can juggle many ideas at once, and find that this cognitive function makes it easy and enjoyable to brainstorm. Extraverted Intuiting involves coming to conclusions about ideas from one major idea. The idea implies relationships and smaller ideas. Ni: Introverted iNtuiting This function allows a person to gain a sense about the future by processing data through impressions and meanings. We find ourselves discovering how the future will be by signs, trends, and patterns. We will find relationships between many ideas, and find ideas similar to those ideas in order to look for a main idea that is made up of these smaller ideas. These ideas and similar ideas come to one main idea that will turn out to be true and give the sense of an "Aha!" moment. Te: Extraverted Thinking Extraverted thinking helps to create order out of chaos. They organize the environment through charts, graphs, outlines, etc. It allows us to pick out what is necessary and figures out the most efficient way to complete an objective. Extraverted Thinkers love a challenge because it attests to their skills. They will almost always follow through with a project. Ti: Introverted Thinking Introverted Thinking finds ways to express an idea that is to the point and concise. We analyze, categorize, and evaluate to figure out whether something fits into the larger framework. We figure out the precise problem of an idea or concept and then work to fix it. We often are checking for inconsistencies in the world, and we often take things apart to understand how it works. They use models to see how things should be, and look at both sides of issues to determine inconsistencies. Fe: Extraverted Feeling Extraverted Feeling involves considering other peoples feelings to a great level. We often try to help everyone get along, and we may often disclose our own feelings and take on others' as our own. We like to determine what will work best for the group in order to honor and consider everyones values and feelings. We accomodate ourselves and others by deciding what is appropriate and acceptable in that setting. We often use social graces by being polite, considerate, and appropriate. We often respond to people's expressed or unexpressed wants or desires. Fi: Introverted Feeling Introverted Feeling acts as a filter- it often is considering the worth of something based on the truth in which it is based. We decide whether something is worth standing up for based on its truth and significance. We often have feelings of a persons essence and this helps us to determine if something is fake or true. Introverted Feeling is often expressed through actions and feelings rather than words. The 16 Personality Types ISTJ Inspectors Letters: Introverted-Sensing-Thinking-Judging Functions: Ti > Se > Ni > Fe Serious. Quiet. Earn success by concentration and thoroughness. Practical. Orderly. Matter-of-fact. Logical. Realistic and dependable. See to it that everything is well organised. Take responsibility. Make up their own minds as to what should be accomplished and work towards it steadily, regardless of protests or distractions. At first glance, ISTJs are intimidating. They appear serious, formal, and proper. They also love traditions and old-school values that uphold patience, hard work, honor, and social and cultural responsibility. They are reserved, calm, quiet, and upright. These traits result from the combination of I, S, T, and J, a personality type that is often misunderstood. ISTJs are bright, logical, and wise individuals who are very direct – for them, truth and facts are the most important. With their love of facts, they tend to accumulate a lot of information in their memory. Their focus on concrete facts and data makes them excellent analysts in many different environments. ISTJs are respected for their exceptional loyalty to their duty. Their accuracy, patience and ability to concentrate make them ideal employees in many professions. ISTP Crafters Letters: Introverted-Sensing-Thinking-Perceiving Fuctins: Ti > Se > Ni > Fe Cool onlookers. Quiet. Reserved. Observing and analysing. Live with detached curiosity and unexpected flashes of original humour. Usually interested in cause and effect, how and why mechanical things work and in organising facts using logical principles. ISTPs are mysterious people who are usually very rational and logical, but also quite spontaneous and enthusiastic. They are often capable of humorously insightful observations about the world around them. Their personality traits are less easily recognizable than those of other types, and even people who know them well can’t always anticipate their reactions. Deep down, people with the ISTP personality type are spontaneous, unpredictable individuals, but they hide those traits from the outside world, often very successfully. ISTPs are optimistic and generous, and they believe that fairness and equality are important. They have a strong drive to understand the way things work. They’re good at logical analysis, are action-oriented, and enjoy practical application. They are adaptable and usually have good technical skills. ISTPs have a compelling drive to understand the way things work. They’re good at logical analysis, and like to use it on practical concerns. They like to take things apart and see the way they work. ISFJ Protectors Letters: Introverted-Sensing-Feeling-Judging Functions: Si > Fe > Ti > Ne Quiet. Friendly. Responsible and conscientious. Work devotedly to meet their obligations. Lend stability to any project or group. Thorough. Painstaking. Accurate. Their interests are usually not technical. Can be patient with necessary details. Loyal. Considerate. Perceptive. Concerned with how others feel. ISFJs are philanthropists and they are always ready to give back and return generosity with even more generosity. The people and things they believe in will be upheld and supported with enthusiasm and unselfishness. ISFJs are warm and kind-hearted. They value harmony and cooperation, and are likely to be very sensitive to other people’s feelings. People value the ISFJ personality type for their consideration and awareness, and their ability to bring out the best in others. ISFJs have a natural tendency to be hard workers and are often meticulous to the point of perfectionism. ISFJs take personal interest in responsibility for their work, goals and obligations, consistently going above and beyond, doing everything that they can to not just meet but to exceed all expectations. ISFP Composers Letters: Introverted-Sensing-Feeling-Perceiving Functions: Fi > Se > Ni > Te Retiring. Quietly friendly. Sensitive. Kind. Modest about their abilities. Shun disagreements. Do not force their opinions or values on others. Usually do not care to lead but often loyal followers. Often relaxed about getting things done because they enjoy the present moment and do not want to spoil it with undue haste or exertion. ISFPs are introverts that do not seem like introverts. It is because even if they have difficulties connecting to other people at first, they become warm, approachable, and friendly eventually. They are fun to be with and very spontaneous, which makes them the perfect friend to tag along in whatever activity, regardless if planned or unplanned. People with the ISFP personality type want to live their life to the fullest and embrace the present, so they make sure they are always out to explore new things and discover new experiences. It is in experience that they find wisdom, so they do see more value in meeting new people than other introverts. ISFPs are active, goal-driven, and creative. They make others feel better with their warmth and enthusiastic, often positive, disposition. INFJ Counselors Letters: Introverted-iNtuitive-Feeling-Judging Fuctions: Ni > Fe > Ti > Se Succeed by perseverance, originality and the desire to do whatever is needed or wanted. Put their best efforts into their work. Quietly forceful. Conscientious. Concerned for others. Respected for their firm principles. Likely to be honoured and followed for their clear convictions as to how best to serve the common good. INFJs are visionaries and idealists who ooze creative imagination and brilliant ideas. They have a different, and usually more profound, way of looking at the world. They have a substance and depth in the way they think, never taking anything at surface level or accepting things the way they are. Others may sometimes perceive people with the INFJ personality type as weird or amusing because of their different outlook on life. INFJs are gentle, caring, complex, and highly intuitive individuals. Artistic and creative, they live in a world of hidden meanings and possibilities. While they place great importance on order, they can also be spontaneous because they intuitively understand things without being able to pinpoint why. This makes INFJs less systematic and orderly than other Judging types. INFP Healers Letters: Introverted-iNtuitive-Feeling-Perceiving Functions: Fi > Ne > Si > Te Full of enthusiasms and loyalties but seldom talk of these until they connect with a person well. Care about learning, ideas, language, expression and independent projects. Tend to undertake too much but somehow get it done. Friendly but often too absorbed in what they are doing to be sociable. Little concern for material possessions and/or physical surroundings. INFPs, like most introverts, are quiet and reserved. They prefer not to talk about themselves, especially in the first encounter with a new person. They like spending time alone in quiet places where they can make sense of what is happening around them. People with the INFP Personality Type love analyzing signs and symbols, and consider them to be metaphors that have deeper meanings related to life. They are lost in their imagination and daydreams, always drowned in the depth of their thoughts, fantasies, and ideas. An INFP’s main goals are to discover their life’s meaning and to serve humanity. They are idealists and perfectionists who drive themselves hard to achieve these goals. They are highly intuitive about people, and rely heavily on their intuitions to guide them. INTJ Masterminds Letters: Introverted-iNtuitive-Thinking-Judging Functions: Ni > Te > Fi > Se Usually have original minds and great drive for their own ideas and purposes. In fields that appeal to them they have a fine power to organise a job and carry it through with or without help. Skeptical. Critical. Independent. Determined. Sometimes stubborn. Must learn to yield less important points in order to win the most important. INTJs, as introverts, are quiet, reserved, and comfortable being alone. They are usually self-sufficient and would rather work alone than in a group. Socializing drains an introvert’s energy, causing them to need to recharge. INTJs are interested in ideas and theories. When observing the world they are always questioning why things happen the way they do. They excel at developing plans and strategies, and don’t like uncertainty. They are insightful and quick to understand new ideas. They value intelligence, knowledge, and competence. INTP Architects Letters: Introverted-iNtuitive-Thinking-Perceiving Functions: Ti > Ne > Si > Fe Quiet and reserved. Especially enjoy theoretical or scientific pursuits. Like solving problems with logic and analysis. Usually interested mainly in ideas with little liking for parties or small talk. Tend to have sharply defined interests. Need careers where some strong interest can be used and useful. INTPs are well known in the community and in day to day life for their brilliant theories and unrelenting logic, which makes sense since they are arguably the most logical minded of all the personality types. They love patterns, have a keen eye for picking up on discrepancies, and a good ability to read people, making it a bad idea to lie to or to try to deceive an INTP. People of this personality type aren’t interested in practical, day-to-day activities and maintenance, but when they find an environment where their creative genius and potential can be expressed, there is no limit to the time and energy INTPs will expend in developing an insightful and unbiased solution. The INTP is usually very independent, unconventional, and original. They are not likely to place much value on traditional goals such as popularity and security. They usually have complex characters, and may tend to be restless and temperamental. They are strongly ingenious, and have unconventional thought patterns which allow them to analyze ideas in new ways. ESTP Promoters Letters: Extroverted-Sensing-Thinking-Perceiving Functions: Se > Ti > Fe > Ni Good at on-the-spot problem solving. Do not worry. Enjoy whatever comes along. Tend to like mechanical things and sports with friends on the side. Adaptable. Tolerant. Generally conservative in values. Dislike long explanations. Are best with physical things that can be worked, handled, taken apart or put back together. ESTPs have an Extroverted, Sensing, Thinking, and Perceptive personality. ESTPs are governed by the need for social interaction, feelings and emotions, logical processes and reasoning, along with a need for freedom. Theory and abstracts don’t keep ESTP’s interested for long. People with the ESTP personality type leap before they look, fixing their mistakes as they go, rather than sitting idle or preparing contingency plans. An ESTP’s spontaneous approach to life makes school, certain work environments, and other highly organized situations challenging for them. This is not because they are unintelligent or not cut out for work and education, but because they are opposed to highly structured and regulated environments. ESTJ Supervisors Letters: Extroverted-Sensing-Thinking-Judging Functions: Te > Si > Ne > Fi Practical. Realistic. Matter-of-fact with a natural head for business or mechanics. Not interested in subjects they see no use for but can apply themselves when necessary. Like to organise and run activities. May make good administrators, especially if they remember to to consider others' feelings and points of view. People with the ESTJ personality type are organized, honest, dedicated, dignified, traditional, and are great believers of doing what they believe is right and socially acceptable. Though the paths towards “good” and “right” are difficult, they are glad to take their place as the leaders of the pack. They are the epitome of good citizenry. People look to ESTJs for guidance and counsel, and ESTJs are always happy that they are approached for help. ESTJs love being role models and organizing community events that bring groups and families together, especially if the occasion calls for upholding tradition and values. ESFP Performers Letters: Extroverted-Sensing-Feeling-Perceiving Functions: Se > Fi > Te > Ni Outgoing. Easygoing. Accepting. Friendly. Enjoy everything and make things more fun for others by their enjoyment. Like sports and making things happen. Know what's going on and join in eagerly. Find remembering facts easier than mastering theories. Are best in situations that need sound common sense and practical ability with people as well with things. ESFPs have an Extroverted, Observant, Feeling and Perceiving personality, and are commonly seen as Entertainers. Born to be in front of others and to capture the stage, the ESFP personality type loves the spotlight. ESFPs are thoughtful explorers who love learning and sharing what they learn with others. ESFPs are “people people” with strong interpersonal skills. They are lively and fun, and enjoy being the center of attention. They are warm, generous, and friendly, sympathetic and concerned for other people’s well-being. Though it does not always seem to be the case, ESFPs know that it’s not all about them. They are empathetic to others and care deeply about family and friends. They naturally seem to rely on luck or opportunity over planning, and are likely to simply ask for help from others when they need it. ESFJ Providers Letters: Extroverted-Sensing-Feeling-Judging Functions: Fe > Si > Ne > Ti Warm-hearted. Talkative. Popular. Conscientious. Born cooperators. Active committee members. Need harmony and may be good at creating it. Always doing something nice for someone. Work best with encouragement and praise. Main interest is in things that directly and visibly affect other people's lives. People with the ESFJ personality type are the stereotypical extroverts. They are social butterflies, and their need to interact with others and make people happy usually ends up making them popular. The ESFJ usually tends to be the cheerleader or sports hero in high school and college. Later on in life, they continue to revel in the spotlight, and are primarily focused on organizing social events for their families, friends and communities. ESFJ is a common personality type and one that is liked by many people. ESFJs are the life of the party. They like being the center of attention but they also like listening to what other people have to say. More than just sharing a chat and a laugh, ESFJs like hearing about their friends’ relationships and activities. They remember little details that their loved ones tell them, and they are always ready to listen with warmth and genuine sensitivity. If there is discord among members of their group, ESFJs do whatever they can to restore harmony. ENFP Champions Letters: Extroverted-iNtuitive-Feeling-Perceiving Functions: Ne > Fi > Te > Si Warmly enthusiastic. High-spirited. Ingenious. Imaginative. Able to do almost anything that interests them. Quick with a solution for any difficult problem and always ready to help anyone. Often rely on their ability to improvise instead of preparing in advance. Can usually find compelling reasons for whatever they want. ENFPs have an Extroverted, Intuitive, Feeling and Perceiving personality. The ENFP personality type is highly individualistic and Champions strive toward creating their own methods, looks, actions, habits, and ideas — they do not like cookie cutter people and hate when they are forced to live inside a box. The ENFP personality likes to be around other people and have a strong intuitive nature when it comes to themselves and others. They operate from their feelings most of the time, and they are highly perceptive and thoughtful. ENFPs are lucky in that they’re good at quite a lot of different things. An ENFP can generally achieve a good degree of success at anything that interests them. However, ENFPs get bored rather easily and are not naturally good at following things through to completion. Accordingly, they should avoid jobs which require performing a lot of detailed, routine-oriented tasks. They will do best in professions which allow them to creatively generate new ideas and deal closely with people. They will not be happy in positions which are confining and regimented. ENFJ Teachers Letters: Extroverted-iNtuitive-Feeling-Judging Functions: Fe > Ni > Se > Ti Responsive and responsible. Generally feel real concern for what others think or want and try to handle things with due regard for the other person's feelings. Can present a proposal or lead a group discussion with ease and tact. Sociable. Popular. Sympathetic. Responsive to praise and criticism. ENFJs are people-focused individuals. They are extroverted, idealistic, charismatic, outspoken, highly principled and ethical, and usually know how to connect with others no matter their background or personality. Mainly relying on intuition and feelings, they tend to live in their imagination rather than in the real world. Instead of focusing on living in the “now” and what is currently happening, the ENFJ personality type tends to concentrate on the abstract and what could possibly happen in the future. ENFJs tend to be influential without even trying. Their influence stems from their authenticity and altruism, and people around them don’t question their motivations. ENFJs are loyal, reliable, and genuinely kind for no other reason than wanting something better for themselves and for others. ENTP Inventors Letters: Extroverted-iNtuitive-Thinking-Perceiving Functions: Ne > Ti > Fe > Si Quick. Ingenious. Good at many things. Stimulating Company. Alert and outspoken. May argue for fun on either side of a question. Resourceful in solving new and challenging problems but may neglect routine assignments. Apt to turn to one new interest after another. Skillful in finding logical reasons for what they want. Those with the ENTP personality are some of the rarest in the world, which is completely understandable. Although they are extroverts, they don’t enjoy small talk and may not thrive in many social situations, especially those that involve people who are too different from the ENTP. ENTPs are intelligent and knowledgeable need to be constantly mentally stimulated. They have the ability to discuss theories and facts in extensive detail. They are logical, rational, and objective in their approach to information and arguments. ENTPs derive great pleasure from engaging in intellectual discussions such as debates. ENTPs are not afraid to question everything, and will dismiss other people’s thoughts or ideas if they cannot be justified with reason and logic. ENTJ Fieldmarshals Letters: Extroverted-iNtuitive-Thinking-Judging Functions: Te > Ni > Se > Fi Hearty. Frank. Decisive. Leaders in activities. Usually good in anything that requires reasoning and intelligent talk, such as public speaking. Are usually well informed and enjoy adding their pool of knowledge. May sometimes appear more positive and confident than their experience in an area warrants. An ENTJ’s primary mode of living focuses on external aspects and all things are dealt with rationally and logically. Their secondary mode of operation is internal, where intuition and reasoning take effect. ENTJs are natural born leaders and like being in charge. They live in a world of possibilities and they often see challenges and obstacles as great opportunities to push themselves. The ENTJ personality seems to have a natural gift for leadership, making decisions, and considering options and ideas quickly yet carefully. They are “take charge” people who do not like to sit still. Being extroverts, people of this personality type like to be with people and need connections and contact with others, but they can find it challenging to get really close to someone or to truly understand what other people are thinking or feeling. ENTJs can have difficulty seeing things from outside their own perspective.